NintendoCapriSun Love Fanfiction
by TIFFanylovesgamers
Summary: Tim gets more than what he bargained for at the gym this day.


Tim was walking down the street to his normal athletic club he visits on a daily basis. He has dropped an amazing 20 pounds with much dedication thanks to.. her. Her name was Yunnie, an Asian woman that works as a trainer there. She's a few years younger than him but has long flowing black hair and the prettiest brown eyes he's ever seen. Yunnie had been a huge part of his progress due to how he wishes to impress her. Today she had on a sports bra and very short athletic shorts. She is definitely motivation.

"Hello Mr. Bishop, are you here for more daily traning?" she asked at the front desk.

"Howdy, I would love that. I'm in the need of it today especially after my huge breakfast," Tim licked his lips at the thought of the delicious bacon, egg and cheese, sausage burrito he had that morning. 'mmmm' he thought. Not only at the thought of the food but at the beautiful piece of meat in front of him.

"Shall we warm up?" She asked, "I walk you through it slowly"

Tim nodded and followed Yunnie into the private room that they spend most of the time working out in. Being in a room alone with her sometimes is too much for him to handle. He may seem really sweet to her, but he still has 'guy' needs.

"Okay, let's start with stretches!" She said enthusiastically. She sat down on the mat and began reaching forward to touch her toes. Tim struggled with it but ended up at his shins. Yunnie giggled at his obvious attempt to copy and impress her and leaned over.

"You are doing fine Mr, Bishop," She smiled at him, "You can stretch however you feel most comfortable."

"Thanks Ms. Chao" he blushed a little at her bright smile.

She spread open her legs, did the splits, and leaned over to stretch one side of her legs. Tim while doing lunges was to distracted to focus on stretching. 'She really is perfect, huh?'. He began to picture her kissing him on top of a hill watching a sunset. The fantasy got more graphic but thought better of it. He has too much respect for her to think of her in that way. Yunnie watched him and noticed something change in his gym shorts. She blushed and giggled to herself. Tim was her favorite client for her didn't try so hard to take her out and it seemed like they only wanted more. Even if he did want her, he didn't show it which made her grow a lot of respect for him as well.

"I think we are done stretching Mr. Bishop," Yunnie said coming back down from her thoughts, "Would you like to continue what we did yesterday on the treadmills?"

"Sure!" He said.

"Okay but if you feel pooped out don't feel afraid to let me know!" She giggled.

"Okay but ya know INTHEBATHROOM!" He said excitedly.

She giggled even more and Tim loved making her laugh like this. So did she, they always enjoy each other's company.

At the end of the day he really was pooped out feeling extremely tired.

"Well thanks for today Ms. Chao," he said, "I feel tired and I just want to get dinner and go home,"

"Anything you need, Mr. Bishop," She smiled, "Would you like to walk me to my car?"

He grabbed his jacket and draped it over her as they walked out the facility together. It was raining and freezing cold. He could see her shiver and wrapped her arms around him as they walked together. She felt so safe in his arms and didn't want to leave them as they made the walk to her blue SUV.

"Well.. Cya" Tim murmured walking away.

"Wait!" She called out and grabbed his hands. Yunnie pulled him close to her, pressing her against the car door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. He was surprised and began kissing her back with the same energy. The rain was pouring down her and Tim making it feel more electric as their lips gracefully fit into each other.

"Wow," She said pulling away.

"Yeah.. Wow" Tim said.

"Do you want to get inside my car? Its really cold out here and.."

"Sure!"

He climbed into the back seat and she settled a spot ontop of him and leaned over to kiss him. His hands ran through her silky black Asian hair. She was to perfect. He couldn't believe this was happening as she took his hands and placed it onto her hips. His big hands curled around her small toned waist. 'This is it, the moment you've been waiting for Tim' He said to himself as she reached the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. But for some reason it didn't feel right to him. He liked her but if he was going to continue this with her, he needed some time with her. So he stopped her and grabbed her hands and smiled at her. She looked at him curiously.

"I want to wait" He said.

"Wait?" She questioned.

Tim pulled her onto his chest and began stroking her hair.

She whispered into his chest," Well.. are you still hungry?"

"Yes, but can we just stay like this for a while?"

Yunnie kissed his cheek and smiled up as him, "We can wait as long as you need.. Tim"


End file.
